Nostalgia
by StarryNightsWrite
Summary: CedricxHermione. One night leads to many things, and could save Cedric's life? Smutty.


Discoveries In the Dead of Night

Hermione Granger walked down the halls of Hogwarts quietly. She had just gotten back from a late study session in the library. With special permission to be in at the late hour, she walked without a care. She slipped out towards the bathroom on the floor she was on. She felt the urgency to use the lavatory when she heard noises. She gasped a bit, scared. What was...who could that be? She neared the boys entrance and placed her head against the door. "Oh, Merlin. Yes!"

She let the door gently creak open. Her warm eyes brightened and she felt heat rush to her cheeks. Cedric Diggory was in the large bath... masturbating. She watched him stroke his erection. Her breathe caught in her throat. She couldn't tear her eyes away. She entered the bathroom, making sure not to be seen. She closed the door and hid behind a marble decoration. She didn't know what had come over her, but she couldn't leave. It was amazing watching him. His eyes were closed, his head back, fisting his member. She looked at the object sitting next to him. It was the egg he won from his previous challenge in the Triwizard Tournament.

Hermione started to feel wet in a certain region. She couldn't control herself. She started to let her hand caress herself. Letting her fingers slip under her skirt, she stroked. She played with herself watching his steady strokes. Then it happened. She stiffled out a quiet moan. She held her breathe and immediatley removed her sopping wet fingers. Cedric turned around. He looked at her straight in the eyes. She was frozen with fear and embarassement.

"G-Granger?" He looked at her with a smirk on his face. "Well, enjoying yourself?" He said. Hermione got up quickly.

"I-I don't know what was... I'm sorry..." She fumbled out. Her cheeks held a tinge of pink.

Cedric got out of the bath and walked up to her. "So, how do you like it?" He asked her.

Hermione tilted her head to face him. Her eyes darted, not wanting to look him straight in the eyes. His naked form intimidated her. "Like what..?" She stifled.

That's when he leaned down and kissed her. Her eyes went wide and pushed her against the wall. His tongue caressed every part of her mouth. She couldn't grasp what was happening. He let his hands travel underneath her skirt and he pushed aside her wet panties. Hermione broke the kiss. "W-What are you doing?"

"I can feel it. I know you want this Hermione." He said breathily. Hermione pushed him aside.

"No, I don't want this."

"Then, why were you watching me? Hm, please tell me? I saw you stroking yourself in... pleasant places." He said. He caught her arm and lightly kissed her neck. Hermione felt the air leave her lungs. She couldn't resist him. She kissed him back all at once. He was surprised, but held onto the kiss. He pulled of her white shirt and slid down her crimson and gold skirt. He stopped to admire her in her panty and bra. He licked his lip hungrily. She blushed and unhooked her bra teasingly, sliding it down slowly to reveal her beautiful mounds. She slid of her black panties too, before Cedric lunged at her. He kissed her hard and pinned her against the wall. "Are you a virgin?" He asked her with spurts of breathe.

Hermione whispered seductively, "Yes, please, make love to me Cedric. Make me a woman." Cedric felt himself harden painfully and lay her down gently. The marble floor was cold, but it didn't matter. He inserted a finger into her wet region. She moaned. He let another finger join, and he felt the tightness. He groaned inwardly; She was going to feel amazing. "Cedric, fuck me! Please!" Cedric nearly came at the request Hermione made. She sounded so urgent, as if she needed this right away. He let his fingers travel in and out of her. He let his tongue lap at her juices. She moaned even more.

Cedric couldn't bare another moment. He had to have her. He placed his 8 inch cock at her base, before entering her. She stifled a scream. She felt so much pain. It felt as if she was being split open. "Sssh, this will feel better, Granger." He let himself stroke in and out slowly, letting her adjust. "It always hurts the first time, but then there's jolts of pleasure."

She grabbed his hair roughly, letting her fingers tangle through as he started to pick up pace. He moaned and grunted and stroked harder and harder. Hermione screamed and moaned all at the same time. She loved Cedric and the feeling of him inside her. "Cedric! Cedric! Yes! Yes! Please, fuck me, harder!" She felt tears running down her rosy cheeks as he obliged.

That when they heard the door opening. Both looked up in horror.

AN: review if you want me to continue. (:


End file.
